Valentine
by Cataclysmic Eclipse
Summary: Emma was nervous. Things had been going well with her relationship with Will since the end of the following year at Regionals, but this date was so much more different then another date. It was Valentine's day.


_A/N: Yay! Glee! I love this show more then's healthy aha. I loved the moment in the season finale where they kissed. 3 Such a couple-y last episode, with everyone it was awesome. My first fanfic in this fandom, so if my characterization of either of these two seems a bit off, totally tell me so I can edit this thing. H__ope you enjoy. =3_

_This takes is a time skip, so it'll take place the second year Glee club was taken over by Mr. Shue.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

_

* * *

_

_Valentine_

Emma's stomach was in knots. It shouldn't, she knew that she should be happy about this but for some reason her body didn't want to listen to her head. It was their first date on Valentine's day, the day that was supposed to be the most important date for couples. _This is a big deal! _She began to pace up and down the small entrance room of her apartment and breathed on her wrist before bringing it to her nose to sniff. Breath was fresh as usual, she had brushed and flossed to the point where even she found it ridiculous. Everything had to be perfect, if this date fell through then all their work on their relationship after last year's Regionals would fall through and she'd be alone and-

_Knock, knock._

She jumped and threw her hand to her chest, hearing her heart pound in her ears. _No, it's just Will. There should be nothing to worry about_, she thought to herself. Giving herself a little pop talk might help, and she nodded in approval at her hair and makeup as straightened her dress in front of the mirror on the opposite wall of her door. You'll be fine. It'll be fine. As she gave herself a last glance in the mirror and grabbed the wrapped present by the end table before bringing a hand to the knob and opening it to see a very handsome Will that had dressed for the occasion. Her heart stopped.

"Uh, hi," she said rather lamely, if she may add.

"Hi," he said with through a smile that revealed his white, and more importantly clean, teeth. He brought an arm from behind him, in front of him and revealed a brown teddy bear and a heart-filled container of what she assumed was chocolate. "Here, I got you these."

"Oh, well….thank you," Emma said as she took the bear with her free hand by pinching it's fluffy ear with her thumb and forefinger.

"Why are you holding it like that?"

"Oh, well, it is a teddy bear and these things are sold around the kid's section in a store and who knows what kind of germs those kids get on them, they just don't care about that kind of thing yet and parents these days are so irresponsible about things like cleanliness."

"Knew you were gonna say something like that," he said. "I got it covered. I washed it after I bought it."

"Oh thank goodness," Emma said as she breathed a sigh of relief before realizing with elation that he had gone the extra mile for her. "That's really very sweet of you."

"I try," he said with a wink that sent her heart fluttering, before offering the chocolate still in his hand.

"Oh, wait a second," she said, and put the bear on her white-stained wooden end-table before stretching her hand that held the present she got him, as she took the heart-shaped container.

"Hey, thanks," he said as he looked at the wrapping paper that shone in the lighting of the hallway. She bit her lip.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Of course I am. You kind of did just give it to me. Something wrong?"

"Wrong? N-no, nothing-nothing is wrong. Everything is absolutely how it should be."

"Hey, c'mon, no need to be like that," he said and Emma frowned, before he added. "There's nothing to be freaked out about, we've been on dates before."

"Yes, well, never on Valentine's day."

He smiled. "Yeah, true enough. But still this is supposed to be fun. C'mon, let's get going. We have that reservation at Le Chien, a really nice French restaurant and I happen to know that it's a very clean restaurant too," he said through a smile. "But first, there's a surprise."

"Oh, something more surprising then a potentially disease ridden stuffed animal?"

"Yeah," he said, and offered out his arm, which she stared for a few seconds not knowing what to do. Right, she thought and it clicked in her brain as she took and felt the warmth of his arm against her hand. It may be dirtier then she wanted but for some reason she couldn't bring her heart to care.

"How chivalrous of you," she said and he didn't respond as they began to walk through the white-walled halls of her apartment feeling as though she were lighter then air and smiled a big smile, not caring how goofy it may look. She was with Will Shuester! How could she be upset? What was she worried about before? Her mind didn't feel very well-versed in reality and it was quicker then she expected as they stepped into the elevator, and walked outside the entrance hall of her apartment. Her brows furrowed, which sent her back to Earth. The kids in Glee club were there…?

"Hello, Miss Pillsbury, Mr Shue," Rachel said looking at her with one of her smiles as she stood beside Finn. "As a representative of our fellow Glee clubbers, I must tell you that this week we performed love songs and we wanted to perform one of these songs for both of you on this most romantic of occasions," Rachel said with a nod as she turned around. "Right guys?"

"This was, like, Mr Shue's idea," Britany said with her blue eyes wide. "I wanted to be making it with someone now. He kinda forced us here."

"I wouldn't call it forced. Some of us don't have anyone to make out with," Kurt said, who was standing beside her.

"You could always make out with me again. I like your soft baby hands."

"Uh, no thanks," Kurt said quickly. "Now, can we get this over with so those of us with no romantic partner can get back to sitting in their room alone."

"Ah, c'mon, Kurt, you're not the only one with no one," came Mercedes voice as she turned to him. "I got an idea. How 'bout we watch some real sappy chick flicks after this?"

"Hmm," he said and tilted his head to the side, eyeing Finn, before looking back at Mercedes. "You're on."

"Oh, I want to come too," Tina said, with a smile.

"Hey, what about me? Weren't we supposed to do something together?"

"Yeah, I know," she said, putting a hand on his arm. "But this'll be fun. We were just gonna watch movies anyway."

"Well, ok-"

"Guys, you're ruining the moment. This is supposed to be romantic," Rachel said through gritted teeth, before she bounced to the boom box near her and switched on the music. _Probably so no one else could interrupt her… _Emma thought in the back of her mind as she opened her mouth to sing the first words.

Emma turned to Will. "This is your surprise?" she whispered, feeling her heart beating faster and making her head feel lighter.

"Yeah it is. It might not be your typical love song but this is the song that got me first thinking that my life really would suck without you," he said and her eyes widened. "Like it?"

"I love it," she said as she paid full attention to the kids and their singing and dancing routine, that must've taken a lot of work. She brought her hand to Will's and she squeezed it, not even care how many germs the hand carried. Well, that was a lie. She did care but that's what hand sanitizer was invented for.


End file.
